To Calm You Down
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Rude has a special way to calm down a certain redhead. -YAOI-


To Calm You Down

--

Rating: M (yaoi, language, AU (sort of but then not really I think), PWP, slash, maybe some OOCness)

Pairing: Rude/Reno

Summary: Rude has a special way to calm down a certain redhead. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I... don't own anything. -breaks down in tears-

Author's Note: I started this during one of my three-day weekends. This random idea came to me as I finished my clay project in Ceramics class... and then I sat there like 'Why the hell did I think of it when I'm screwing with clay?' And this is in Rude's POV. For those who don't know, 'square up' means 'get ready to fight'.

Anyway, enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

It was Friday and Reno was wild. He's always wild on Fridays. I could almost see the music coursing through his body, urging him to get on the floor and dance. Ren is a killer when he starts dancing, though, I can't even lie. _No one_ can resist him when he's out there on the floor.

And yes, that does includes me.

I have to control myself from throwing him against the wall and having my way with him when I see him out there. He looks too sexy when he dances, with his hair fluttering behind him when he moves and his clothes sticking to him. I have had the opportunity to touch that body many times, but never the way I really want to. And I want to kill every last person that gets to grind all over him.

"I know you're gonna say 'no', but I'm gonna ask anyway," Reno grinned. "Wanna dance with me?"

_I'll never keep my cool once I start feeling that body all over me, I know it. _

"No, go do your thing, partner," I turned my head in his direction. Then he sighs with a smile.

"One day I'll make you dance with me, yo," he chuckled in my ear before getting up and going to dance. I contain my shiver and drink the rest of my beer.

* * *

It was almost like the crowd was waiting for Reno. Everyone immediately flocked around him when he started dancing, swallowing him in a mass of bodies and musk. I leaned against the bar and silently observed, listening to the deafening music.

_She makes me think of lightnin' in skies_

_(Her name... she sexy!)_

_How else is God s'posed to write?_

_(Her name... she sexy!)_

_Move, she wants to move_

_But you're hawkin' her, you're guardin' her_

_She wants to move, she wants to move_

_But you're hawkin' her, you're guardin' her_

_Damn..._

_Mister! Look at yo' girl! She loves it!_

_(I can see it in her eyes, she...)_

_Hopes this lasts forever!_

_HEY!_

Then not too long after I got my third beer, I heard some yelling and cursing. At first I just thought it was a catfight, but then I heard something about a Turk and and Reno yelling, and I'm on alert. I pushed my way through the crowd and make my way to Ren, grabbing him before he swung while a bouncer grabbed the other guy.

"Wait wait, what happened?" I asked, trying to hold him still.

"That fucker spilled his fuckin' drink on me on purpose! And he has the nerve to say 'Watch where you're going!'! Let me go, Rude, I'm gonna beat his ass! Square up, motherfucker!"

I saw that feral look in those bluish eyes, ready to kill and ready to fight. If I let him go, I knew it was a good possibility that Reno would put the guy in the hospital. And Tseng was already fed up with Reno's antics as it was, so I didn't want my partner get in anymore trouble. I had to think of a way to calm him down.

So without even thinking, I pulled Ren back and kissed him. All of the noise around us drowned out completely; it was only us two and our lips. Reno's eyes went completely wide but he didn't move away from me. I stared at those shocked light-blue eyes through my shades for a couple of seconds before I realized what I did. Embarrassed and confused, I let go of Reno, pushed my way through the crowd, and left the club. I heard my partner call for me, but I didn't turn around.

* * *

I slammed the door behind me once I got back to my apartment and went straight for the bathroom. I switched on the light and took off my shades, rubbing at my eyes. What the fuck had possessed me to make me do something like that? I never wanted Reno to know how I really feel about him (even though it's a little obvious at times), and that was the worst thing I could've done. I splashed some cold water on my face, trying to calm myself down. I also never told Reno how I feel because I know he doesn't feel the same way. We have a friendship and a partnership, that's it, point blank. A relationship is just my fantasy.

And I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't hear the door opening and footsteps coming towards me. The next thing I know, Reno's kissing me and I'm against the shower door.

"Why'd you leave, yo?" Reno hissed in my ear, his hands working to loosen my tie. "You ran out so fast it made me think I fucked up somehow."

"I didn't know how you would would take it. I mean, we've been partners and friends for so long and I didn't wanna fuck that up. I thought you didn't want anything more than what we had--"  
"Well partner, you thought wrong," the redhead shushed me with a finger and threw my tie to the ground. "We've both been stupid, yo, waitin' so long to take what was bein' laid out on the table _for_ the taking. I want you, and I'm not waitin' no more."

Reno kissed me hard again and I threw his jacket on the ground. His mouth was hot and it was driving me crazy.

"Here, Reno?" I asked, breathing hard when Ren ripped my jacket and shirt off and unzipped my pants.

"Don't make a difference to me... why move?"

I moaned and Ren started sucking on my cock like crazy. His tongue was all over the place but his eyes never left mine.

"Reno, _mmmmnn_... right there, don't stop..."

"You like it, partner? The party is just gettin' started, yo," Reno smirked, licking the piercing at the head of my cock. Another hard suck and I knew he was right.

"Let me do you, Reno," I whisper lowly. My partner licked up my erection one more time before standing up. Ren took out his ponytail and fell back against the door, crooking a finger in my direction with a sexy smirk.

"Lay it on me, baby."

I finished taking off my pants and stepped over to my partner. I pulled down his pants and boxers, and his cock sprung up to greet me. I could feel Reno watching me and it only made me harder. I started slow and sucked on the tip. Reno's groan was beautiful and music to my ears. I took in more and more of him as I bobbed my head, swirling my tongue around his shaft. My partner's hands were glued to the back of my head and his hips couldn't stay still.

"Oh yeah, baby, that's _soo_ good..." Ren murmured, licking his lips. Then he took my hand and started sucking on my fingers. I shivered at feeling my partner moan around my fingers.

"Stretch me, Rude..."

I licked up his cock and stuck a finger inside of him. Reno gasped and tightened his grip on me.

"Is it good, partner?" I teased. The sexy redhead 'mmm'ed in response.

"I love it, baby... but I think I'll like your cock even more..."

Reno's words sent electric shocks of pleasure through my body, and in an instant I was as impatient as he was. I spun him around to face the door and spread his legs before grabbing the gel out of the cabinet. I quickly slicked my cock and pushed my way inside of him. Reno moaned my name and hissed.

"Move, Rude, don't stop. _Give it to me_, yo," my partner murmured, looking over his shoulder at me.

My heart nearly thumped right out of my chest, but I accepted his demand. I started thrusting and all-out fucking Reno, loving his dirty whispers and groans of my name.

"Oh fuck, baby, just like that... _shit_, it's so good!"

"Damn, Ren, you're killin' me..." I hissed, the feeling of orgasm beginning to tug at my senses. My blue-eyed boy started jerking his cock in time with my rough thrusts. He was nearing his own climax.

"Damn, gonna cum. Rude, _make me cum_..."

I bit into his shoulder and gripped his hips harder. The extra tinges of pain must've done him in, as he screamed my name and came all over the bathroom door. Ren slumped a little in my grasp, but I kept on thrusting.

"Mmm, Rude, cum in me. Fill me up, partner..."

Reno just had to go that extra mile and somehow make me even hotter. I growled and shuddered, filling my new lover up as he requested. After a minute, I pulled out of him and we slumped down against the bottom of the door.

"I don't think I'll be going to work tomorrow," Reno chuckled breathlessly. "I can't feel my legs right now."

"Well, you asked for it, so I gave it to you."

"So you're gonna stay home and nurse my poor legs back to health?" blue eyes looked over at me mischievously.

... well, I guess I'm not going to work tomorrow.

* * *

There! Finally done! XD  
Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
